


Golden Eye

by TigressJade



Series: Shadows Over Brooklyn AU Drabbles [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec gains something and meets even more of Magnus friends, And a Lightwood, Asmodeus regrets taking away Magnus powers and immortality, Clary's resurrection rune rides again, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Jace and James Herondale get along, Jem get everyone back, Lilith is probably amused somewhere, M/M, Magnus drinks from the Mortal Cup, Magnus gets something new, Major Character Undeath, Major Characters Undeath, Malec, Malec AU Drabble, Malec post Season 3A finale, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, So does Tessa, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Herondales are amused that Magnus fell for a Shadowhunter, Will is back to find Jem, malec drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: Magnus comes up with a way to protect himself and Alec after giving up his warlock powers to save Jace from Lilith.  It's more than a little unconventional and ironically the best revenge on Asmodeus he's ever come up with.





	Golden Eye

Magnus is no longer a warlock and is extremely worried about not being able to control his own wards or guard against any members of the Downworld anymore.  In fact he's more than a bit paranoid now that he's been helpless against Alec's latest brush with death and is now worried he's given Asmodeus enough power to finally breach their dimension once again.

He spends many a sleepless night thinking things over and trying to think of a way out of this that doesn't involve any of the nightmare scenarios in his head coming true.  And ironically it's thoughts of Clary's story about temporarily resurrecting Valentine that bring him the most brilliant idea he can think of.  Thoughts of Valentine usually lead to thoughts of the Mortal Instruments and the probably destruction he managed to enact after he got ahold of them.

Only...

Only Magnus realizes that he's now a non-warlock with some fallen angel blood in his veins.  He's now a creature that makes no sense, and yet fits enough of the needed checkboxes to become something else, something slightly less mortal.

He spends his days and nights concocting a scheme that he can convince Alec to go along with.  It. Takes. Ages.

Well hours, of thought

But he succeeds.

Because Jia Penhallow is now very afraid of Clary.  She still looks behind her every time she walks the halls of Idris, because she's afraid Valentine Morgenstern is going to rise out of the crypt they've got him locked up in.  So for once Magnus is going to use this fear against everyone in a very controlled environment with the help of his own friendly group of shadowhunters and one exiled vampire.

Alec is more than hesitant, in fact reluctant might be considered a generous word for the doubts he has about this idea of Magnus'.  The person who convinces him is Jace.  Jace, for once, seems to have worked everything out in his head and goes over the same facts Magnus has already explained and finds a few more little safeguards they can use.  He's the one who suggests they have Izzy test Magnus' blood for what they think is already there.

When the test comes back positive for angel blood that's similar enough to a shadowhunters' to pass muster, Alec finally lets out a breath and his gut uncoils enough for him to relent to the plan.  Especially after Jace makes him realize that the Clave could just as easily kill Magnus regardless of his current in between status as a downworlder.  That Lorenzo Rey could come here at any moment, never mind Asmodeus or Azrael or anyone could find Magnus and use him as an earthen puppet if they so chose.  This at least will give him some form of protection against what could happen.  Against his father.

"He doesn't want to belong to Asmodeus any more than I want to belong to Valentine" Jace explained.  "I know what that's like.  This may be his only chance to escape still winding up in hell and under a greater demon's control in the afterlife."

Alec nods with reluctance, but he does.  He understands as much as ever could.

Clary agrees wholeheartedly, as does Simon.

They smuggle Clary into Idris using a portal created by Catarina, who really really doesn't want to know what they're up to, but wants to help Magnus all the same, whatever he's doing.  This time she knows the shadowhunters are trying to help him and only him for once.

Clary uses her rune to raise Valentine, with her and Jace there to run interference along with Simon whose speed is used to keep Valentine somewhat corralled until they need him somewhere specific.  The Clave are too busy running around ragged trying to keep a lid on the other Circle members and random Clave members that Clary resurrects.  Specifically members of the Herondale and Lightwood families that were rather interesting, but equally harmless compared to someone like Valentine.

James Herondale finds all of this incredibly amusing and Jem Carstairs is rolling his eyes when he finds out exactly whose running around Idris.  Not to mention Will Herondale rises up and literally sends Jem a fire message once he finds out where his parabatai is.

Alec sneaks Magnus into the Shadowhunter Academy and they find and setup the Mortal Cup for an impromptu ceremony.

Magnus is going to drink from it.

Magnus is going to become a shadowhunter or some version of one.

Magnus drinks from it and after a brief moment starts to feel the transformation and it takes effect without harming him, which causes Alec to fall to his knees in relief beside him.

They have to hurry out though, because the Academy becomes a flurry of activity pretty quickly.

Clary gets a fire message from Alec and one by one deactivates her resurrection runes...except for the ones keeping the Herondales around.  She literally brings several generations of Herondales including all of Will and Tessa's kids back to life or rather in undead form with semi-attached souls.

Jace and James get along spectacularly, except for the duck thing.  While Will sets about spending time with Jem and finding Tessa.  They're all super surprised to see Magnus and a Magnus that's newly reborn as a shadowhunter.

Alec jokingly told him he'd have to pick a shadowhunter name to be considered legit by the Clave and now he's calling himself Magnus Demonsbane just to irritate him.

Valentine is one of the last people whose rune Clary deactivates, though she makes sure he sees Magnus with his first rune right before she does.  The look of shock on his face was enough to last a lifetime of revenge for both her and Jace.  Magnus feels particularly vindicated by this considering Valentine's tried to kill him multiple times before and even once took his physical identity from him.

Magnus' first rune is the stamina rune, followed by the speed run.  The angelic rune was technically first, but wasn't actually anything he could use in his escape, so it was more like an induction rune than anything else.

They escape Idris and Alec and Izzy manage to edit security footage, with an amused Underhill's help, while sending Jace and Clary out on a mission in very plain sight in the light of day in the middle of Brooklyn to take out a hoard of demons.  They come back blood drenched and its enough for the Clave officials who come knocking.

Magnus is with Will and the Herondales as they make their way to Tessa's place to hide out.  Tessa is both overjoyed and dismayed at the reappearance of her family after so much time, but takes them in nonetheless.  Will and James spend quality time teasing Magnus about his new found love and completely softened demeanor toward a shadowhunter and Lightwood at that.

It takes time, but Alec makes his way to Magnus, leaving the Institute in Izzy and sometimes Jace's hands for days at a time as he helps Magnus train and still finds himself dragged out on dates.

They empty out Magnus' loft and have Catarina break the wards.

Eventually when the other warlocks find out about Magnus, once Magnus comes out of the woodwork to occasionally help members of the downworld and most definitely shadowhunt (he's starting his own demon hunter organization thank you very much, screw the Clave), they are furious at Lorenzo Rey for literally forcing one of their best to turn to the dark side because of some petty squabble.

Magnus wasn't just anyone to them.  And while they were a bit annoyed at him for what happened with the Seelie Queen, they did want to keep him around.  He was one of their best sources of protection as well as a good friend.  Now he had no stake whatsoever in the warlock community outside of Catarina and one little girl.  They banish Lorenzo Rey back to Spain after forcibly removing him as High Warlock in favor of Catarina in hopes that Magnus won't start coming after them if they so much as cross the line.

Magnus is having the time of his life and is incredibly amused when Asmodeus attempts to summon him and finds himself blocked by angelic runes now covering his son's body.

The last time Clary ever uses her resurrection rune its to bring back Ragnor Fell. (She's already used it on her mother by this point and Luke was thrilled to have her back, though she's currently hiding out with the Herondales.)  Ragnor helps with the restoration spell that eventually gets used on the Herondales and himself as Clary discovers she literally has the last of Ithuriel's power, uses the rune to bring Ithuriel back to life and receives the angel's help in return.  Ithuriel is changed, but nonetheless still an angel and no less effective.

It takes ages for all their cover stories to pan out and ironically Malcolm Fade enacts a scheme involving resurrection that covers over anything Clary's done in a heartbeat.  It's how they explain Ragnor and the Herondale's restorations.

Although defeating Malcolm involves going to Los Angeles...which is where they run into Magnus' uncle Lucifer, who laughs like hell when he realizes exactly how much Asmodeus has screwed himself when he sees what Magnus has become and it just goes even more strangely from there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an original idea I had after rereading Malec fic involving Asmodeus being sneaky. I felt like Magnus deserved a bit of retribution for all he's been through and so this idea was born. Think of it as a fandom hit-and-run.
> 
> Please please please write more fics using this idea! I give permission.
> 
> Just. Do. It.
> 
> I need more interesting fic to read. Particularly if they screw with the natural order of things. Hell needs a makeover. So write one.


End file.
